Buzz McNab
Busby "Buzz" McNab (b. September 11, 1975) is a member of the Santa Barbara Police Department. He is portrayed by Sage Brocklebank. Biography Buzz McNab is a sweet, albeit naive, officer with the Santa Barbara Police Department who has been friends with Shawn Spencer since the Pilot. He is a dedicated police officer, although he can be a touch thick at times. McNab is an officer of the Santa Barbara Police Department. He is married to a woman named Francine, and took dance lessons to prepare for the wedding; he was also anxious about his wedding-night performance, and asked Detective Lassiter for advice on the subject. Because of Lassiter's own marital history, the detective reacted strongly and negatively to the question, and McNab dropped the issue. Due to Lassiter's reaction, McNab resorted to calling a 1-800 stress-line instead, which resulted in him becoming a target for serial killer Wes Hildenbach. Hildenbach's position as a telephone company technician gave him access to the phone lines leading to the stress-line center, and he intercepted McNab's call, choosing the officer as his next victim. Hildenbach took McNab hostage in his apartment and was about to force McNab to hang himself at gunpoint, but the officer was rescued by the Santa Barbara Police Force on a tip from Shawn Spencer. Hildenbach had them all at gunpoint and it was looking like Lassiter was going to have to shoot him until Shawn stepped up and told him that he should be pointing his gun at everyone because everyone could hurt him in this situation. After Shawn psyched him out a little more, Hildenbach was too distraught to concentrate and the cat jumped on him, disarming him. McNab received a cat from Shawn (formerly the pet of Mortimer Tilden, Hildenbach's third victim) as a wedding present. He first met Shawn when Shawn was called in for questioning regarding his knowledge of several crimes for which he had called in tips. Shawn deduced that McNab was taking dancing lessons and that he was getting married, and McNab accepted the deduction as evidence of Shawn's psychic abilities. He and Shawn have a genuinely friendly repartee that allows Shawn to get to scenes he otherwise wouldn't be able to access. In Shawn Gets the Yips, McNab was critically wounded when a bomb went off in his mailbox, sending him to the Emergency Room. He managed to survive the explosion and returned to work later on, with a severe concussion, crutches and a few missing toes. In Mr. Yin Presents, McNab was drugged by Mr. Yang's partner, Yin, who attacked him from behind with a syringe in a parking garage while he was trying to escort Shawn's girlfriend, Abigail Lytar, to the safety of the police station, worried that she might be the next victim. Trivia *According to Shawn, Buzz had a Baha Men tattoo that has been removed. Gallery buzz1.png buzz2.png kdjfcxunmh.jpg buzz2.jpg 22.png imagesCA3RVEXF.jpg imagesCAA1ADIF.jpg imagesCAN86GYB.jpg imagesCAOZACN6.jpg imagesCARJ88GZ.jpg 361.PNG 363.PNG 412.PNG 380.PNG 406.PNG de:Buzz McNab Category:Characters Category:Police Officer Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Season 7 Characters Category:Recurring Characters